


Keep Her Loved

by AwesomeKickAss



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeKickAss/pseuds/AwesomeKickAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson and Charlie Mane were friends at the Academy. Best friends, even. But both knew that, no matter how cliché it might be, their friendship would always come down to one question; Who will get the girl? Scenes of a Melinda/Phil/Charlie friendship (with romance!) over the years, up until Bahrain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Her Loved

“Room 308.” Phil said out loud. He stood in front of a wooden door, identical to all the other ones around, knowing that this was where his story would start. This was where he would become a SHIELD agent, and his whole life would unfold. 

But he wasn’t sure what he was doing here. Why would he become an agent? He was just an ordinary guy. Not a good fighter or shooter. He wasn’t extremely attractive. He wasn’t merciless. He was only 20, whereas some people here were up to twice his age. Yet Fury had seen potential in him. And Phil didn’t know whether to feel proud or terrified.

“Well, you gonna go in, or not?” he heard someone say behind him. He turned round, and saw a guy, a few years older than, standing there. He was blond, muscly, handsome, exactly the type of guy that belonged here. 

“Uh…” Phil said, unsure what to answer.

“I’m Charlie Mane. I assume you’re Phil Coulson?” he asked, flashing him a grin.

“Uh, yeah.” said Phil, extending his hand so that Charlie could shake it.

“Well, then, nice to meet you, Phil! Looks like we’re roommates!” he said, shaking his hand energetically. He brushed past him into the room. “So tell me more ‘bout yourself, brah.” he said.

Phil smiled. A guy like that, the perfect SHIELD agent, had just introduced himself to him without giving any indication that he was thinking ‘what the hell is this guy doing here?’.

Maybe Fury was right. Maybe he did belong here.

####

Today was the first arm-to-arm combat class. Phil was nervous. He didn’t want to be the laughing stalk of the whole class, and he knew that, given his level of expertise, that could easily happen.

“Loosen, up, brah! You’ll be fine!” said Charlie. 

They had become good friends since they met, and Charlie was often reassuring Phil that he had nothing to worry about, that he would make a great agent.

Phil nodded. “I know,” he said “I’m allowed to be a little nervous about meeting Pr. Killner, aren’t I? I mean, his name has ‘kill’ in it!” said Phil. Charlie laughed.

They headed off to the training room where the class was being held. When they entered the room, quite a few student were already there. They sat down on the ground, and started talking to a few guys. But Phil’s attention drifted to a girl in the corner of the room. She wasn’t the only girl in the class, but she was by far the cutest. She was also, for some reason, the only person who wasn’t talking to someone else. She didn’t seem to mind, though.

Pr. Killner entered the class, and everyone stopped talking.

“Hello, everybody. As I’m sure you all already know, my name is Pr. Killner, but you will refer to me as agent Killner, and I will be teaching you arm-to-arm combat.” he said.

A guy in the class mumbled “oh, shit”, and ran out of the class, no doubt realizing he was in the wrong class.

“That always happens,” Killner remarked. “Anyway,” he continued “I’m going to skip the speech ‘bout how you’re going to learn to be a SHIELD agents, and fight you country, and blablabla, in this class, and get right to the fighting. First up, Henry Murro and Phil Coulson.” he said.

Phil suddenly felt like like he was going to puke. The sensation did not go away when he saw that Murro looked like a damn bodybuilder.

He got onto the mat, and adjusted his stance. They started to fight, and sure enough, he was losing. At one point, Murro pined him to the ground, and Phil noticed that he was right in front of the cute girl. How embarrassing, he thought. But instead of looking unimpressed or finding it funny that he was being beaten so easily, she just gave him an encouraging smile. 

He didn’t win, unfortunately, but that smile gave him the confidence and strength to get out of the fight having fought back a lot harder, and he was grateful for that. He got off the mat, and went to sit down next to Charlie, who gave him a high-five.

“Okay,” said Killner “So, here’s how it works. Winner goes on to the next round, and only get off the mat when he loses. So, next up against Murro, Melinda May.”

The cute girl stood up, and Phil held his breath, really hoping she would give a good fight, and hopefully win.

Her eyes found his, and she smirked at him. The fight started, and within no time at all, she had already won.

He was wrong. She wasn’t cute. She was terrifying.

And amazing.

####

“Hey.” he said, walking up to her, after class, as she checked her locker, “I’m Phil Coulson.” 

She looked at him. “I know.” she said.

“Um, so, you did good. No one managed to beat you.” he congratulated.

“You not upset that I beat your best friend there?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Haha, no. Honestly, I would of been very impressed if he did beat you. You’re good. Can’t really say the same about me.” he said.

“You’re good.” she objected.

“Nah, not really.” he answered.

“Sure you are. You have good moves, a good stance… you just need to practice a bit more.” she said.

“Oh, uh, thanks.” he said.

“You’re welcome.” she said.

“Well, uh, I better go. Charlie’s waiting for me. Uh, nice meeting you.” he said. She just nodded.

He turned around and started heading down the hallway, willing the butterflies in his stomach to go away.

“I can help you, if you’d like.” he heard her say behind him.

“What?” he asked, turning towards her.

“With the practice thing. I could give you a few tips, train iwth you and stuff.” she clarified.

“Uh, yeah, that’d be cool.” he said.

“You free tomorrow, eight o’clock?” she asked.

“It’s a date.” he said.

She smirked, closed the locker, and brushed past him into the hallway.

####

“You’re good.” Melinda told him, as he shot twelve shots into the target. 

He, Melinda, and Charlie were training for the shooting finals tomorrow. He and Melinda has become close friends since she had started, and Charlie had quickly joined the duo. Phil had also developed a crush on Melinda, but no one knew about that. He hadn’t even told Charlie.

“Yeah, well, I’m getting better.” he answered handing the gun to Charlie.

“Are you kidding? You’re getting great! I can’t believe there was a time when you thought you wouldn’t make a good spy!” he said. He turned to Melinda. “He’s grown so much!” he said, with a fake, over-dramatic, nostalgic tone.

“Shut up and shoot.” she ordered, smirking.

“Yes, ma’am!” he said, and started shooting the target. He missed one or twice, but he was good.

“Argh, I wish I was a good as you!” he said frustratedly to Phil, but he still wore a small smirk. He handed Melinda the gun.

She shot once, and missed.

“Ha! Looks like you aren’t so good at everything, huh?” Asked Charlie.

“I can never get the hand of this model of gun!” she said, annoyed.

“Here, let me show you.” said Phil, as he placed himself behind her, and showed her how to shoot.

“Geez, get a room, you guys!” Charlie joked.

“Shut up.” replied Phil, stepping back.

Malinda shot a few more time, and didn’t miss target this time. When she was done, she put the gun down and turned around.

“Well, it’s getting late. We should go back to our rooms.” she walked past them. “See ya, boys. Oh, and, Phil?” she asked.

“Yes?” he said.

“Thanks.” 

With that she left the room and left them to their own thoughts.

####

Phil threw popcorn at Melinda, who was sitting on the floor leaning on his legs, as she tried to not let him get to her. After a moment, she cracked.

“Will you cut it out, okay?” she said.

“You’re grinning.” he remarked. He loved it when she did that; she would act annoyed, but secretly she was lauging. She would always try to conceal a grin, and fail miserably. It was adorable. Because, yes, as terrifying and amazing she was, he still found her adorable. Even though he had told himself on the first day that you should never call a person that dangerous cute. He just couldn’t help it.

She rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the movie.

Charlie entered the room, with a six-pack.

“I’m back. What’d I miss?” he asked, sitting next to Phil on the bed.

“Not gonna tell you.” Phil said.

“What?” asked Charlie.

“Nope.” Phil said.

 

“Not fair! I bought the beer!” said Charlie.

“Which I gave you the money for!” Melinda reminded.

“Which she payed for. But still, I got up and got it!” said Charlie.

“Fine. I’ll clue you in. Previously on The Breakfast Club...” he started.

“Stop messing around and just tell me.” Charlie ordered.

So they filled him in on what he had missed and they continued watching the movie, occasionally having to rewind it because they couldn’t follow because of they were talking. 

At one point, Phil started throwing popcorn at Melinda again.

“Uh, what are you doing?” asked charlie, smirking.

“Just trying to get her attention.

Suddenly, Melinda got up, took the bowl, and dumped the whole thing on Phil’s head.

Aaaaaand that’s how the popcorn fight started.

####

“We have to go undercover.” said Charlie, as he entered the room.

“Ugh, I hate undercover!” said Melinda.

“We know you do.” said Phil, smirking.

It had been two years since they graduated, and they were doing quite well. They were a team, and they were good.

This mission was supposed to be easy. But Melinda got injured.

She was getting released from the hospital. Seeing her like that, it made him realize that if there was one person he could not lose, it was her.

And he was going to tell her.

He bought two tickets for a movie she had said she wanted to see, and headed to her room.

As he walked to her room, his mind imagined her reaction? Would she be happy? Surprised? Angry? Would she feel awkward? He hoped for the first one.

He arrived at the door and entered without knocking.

And there was Charlie, kissing her.

He stayed still for a second, shocked, before quickly retreating back to the hallway.

How did he not see that he liked her? He was such a fool. She was a beautiful, badass, funny, smart... How could he not?

He guessed it was for the best. She deserved a guy like Charlie. Not a guy like him.

He threw the tickets in the bin, and he walked away.

####

He couldn’t believe they were getting married.

It had been two years since the night he had seen them kiss. He had gotten used to it, but it was still just as painful.

She looked extraordinary in the dress. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Stop it, he told himself, you’re the best man at her wedding!

He sat at the table, and she came up to him.

“What’s up?” she asked, sitting next to him.

“Aside from my best friends getting married, nothing much.” he said, concealing his feelings.

“They are?” she joked.

He smiled. “You look good.” he said.

“That’s kind of what I wad going for.” she said.

“So how do you feel?” he asked.

“How do I feel? This isn’t therapy, this is my wedding!” she said.

“Yeah, well, it’s a big step.” he said.

“I feel… good.” she said.

“You look good.” he replied.

“You already said that.” she reminded him.

“Yeah…” he said.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, as they already had so many times.

“Wanna dance?” she asked.

“Wouldn’t your husband mind?” he asked.

“Nah, he’s talking to the mother-in-law. I really don’t feel like joining that conversation. Come on!” se grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

As they danced, he realized that he may never have her romantically, but she will always be his best friend. And that made him feel just a bit better.

####

He found her on her couch, in her living room.

“Okay, what’s up?” he asked, sitting next to her.

“Nothing.” she lied.

“May…” he warned.

“How’d you get in?” she asked.

“I have the spare key. Now answer the question.” he said.

She stayed silent for a few moments. “It was supposed to be a 24-hour mission.” She finally said.

He immediately understood what she was talking about. “May…” he said.

“I know it’s stupid. Missions take longer than expected all the time. It’s just that… They’ve been gone for five days. What if something went wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing’s gonna happen to Charlie.” he promised.

“How do you know that?” she asked.

“Because he has you waiting for him. And he’s gonna do whatever is possible to come back to you. Any guy would. You’re that special.” he said.

She smiled. “Now I know you’re lying.” she said, as she may her head on his lap.

“Oh yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’m not that special.” she said, before falling asleep, feeling safe in the arms of her best friend.

“You are to me.” he said.

####

“Are you sure you’re ready?” asked Phil, as he helped Melinda put on her gear.

“It’s fine. Stop worrying about me, okay?” she said.

They were somewhere in Bahrain, but not anywhere near any city or town. But there was a terrorist base. She, Charlie, and a few other agents were going in to rescue a bunch of hostages. It was easy. Phil didn’t know where the bad feeling came from.

“Melinda!” they heard Charlie call, as he and the others headed out of the truck. 

“I gotta go.” said Melinda, as she kissed Phil on cheek. 

And then she headed out.

Half an hour later and Phil was already getting worried. They hadn’t heard anything from the rescue team yet. He knew that it was probably normal, but he couldn’t help it. He always felt that was each time May was on a mission. Just like she did when Charlie went on a mission.

For a moment, he allowed himself to wonder if she ever felt that way about him. Then she shook it off. She was happy with Charlie, and he was happy because his two best friends were happy together.

Suddenly, there was banging on the door, and when they opened it, two men came stumbling in, and passed out. They were bloody, injured, and their clothed were torn.

“It’s two of the hostages!” he heard someone say, as the doctors ran up to them.

Without hesitating, Phil grabbed a weapon, ran out of the truck, knowing that all hell had broken loose over there. He had to make sure she was okay.

He ran into the terrorist base, and all he could hear was an alarm, gunshots, and screams.

He ran down to tunnel, as people ran in every direction, creating chaos.

He turned into a darker tunnel, and realized it was leading nowhere.

And then he saw a body.

He approached it, and knew, even before he saw the soldier’s face, that it was Charlie.

He crouched down next to him, and saw that he was still breathing. But not for long. He was covered with gunwounds, and was bleeding out.

“Phil?” he heard Charlie say, barely over a whisper.

“I’m here, buddy.” said Phil, trying to apply pressure to the wounds.

“It’s no use, brah…” said Charlie.

“Don’t say that!” pleaded Phil.

“Mel…” said Charlie. 

“What?” asked Phil, thinking of what Charlie’s death would do to her.

“Keep her…” he started.

“Keep her what? Safe?” he asked.

Charlie let out a laugh, which sounded more like a cry. “Nah, she doesn’t… she can take care of… herself. But… keep her loved, okay, brah?” he asked, looking him in the eyes.

“What?” asked Phil.

“She deserves—” Charlie started, and then went limp.

“Charlie? CHARLIE!” said Phil, not keeping in his tears.

He stayed silent for a few moments, sitting next to his friend’s body, forgetting bout the chaos around him.

And then he closed Charlie eyes.

####

It had been a week. Melinda still hadn’t come out of her room, except for her funeral. She had stood there, holding Phil’s hand, and she looked more lost than he had ever seen her.

He entered her room, and closed to door.

“You should really eat.” he said, placing a hot plate of food in front of her.

She looked at it. “You always cooked like crap, Phil. You except that to change now?” she asked.

She and Charlie had always teased him for his terrible cooking. He had always laughed with them.

But this time, when she said it, neither had the energy to even give the slightest smile.

So he just sat down next to her, took her in his arms, and let her cry.

After a few minutes of this, she looked up at him.

“Promise me you’ll never leave me too?” she asked, in a meek voice.

He nodded. “I promise.”

She stared at him for a few moments, then she took the plate, and ate. When she was finished, she cuddled up to him, and fell asleep, without saying a word, just like she had so many years before.

He held her, and knew that he would never be able to pursue her. But he would keep him promise to Charlie, and he would love her from afar, with all his heart, and do his best to keep her happy. 

And he would always come back for her.

—The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't like pre-series fics or ones that don't end that well, but I got the insparation for this one and couldn't resist, and I kind of felt like a happy May/Coulson ending would ruin the fic. Sorry. Hope you still like it :)


End file.
